Natsundroid
by nacchandroid
Summary: Aku akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Tapi siapa sangka di balik sifatnya yang ceria, ternyata ia menyembunyikan hal yang sangat mengerikan dan parahnya juga, hal itu menyangkut kehidupanku? /AU/ Mind to Review?
1. Awal Dari Segalanya

"_Preparation, complete,"_

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang fokus mengetik dengan keyboardnya. Beberapa panel rumit terpampang di layar monitor LCDnya yang terjejer tiga di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya terus fokus menatap panel-panel tersebut.

"_Memory transfer, complete,"_

Suara monoton kembali terdengar menyapa gendang telinga pria itu. Sesekali ia menghela napas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerja empuknya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut-sudut ruangan kerjanya.

Berantakan.

Tentu saja, ruangan itu adalah tempat ia melakukan penelitiannya. Kabel-kabel dengan berbagai macam warna dan ukuran berserakan. Mur, baut, dan benda-benda perkakas yang ditaruh sembarangan. Besi-besi dan alumunium juga ikut menghiasi ruangan itu.

Ruangan kecil yang hanya seukuran kamar tidur itu terlihat sangat penuh dan gelap. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya kecil dari layar monitor dan beberapa lampu-lampu navigator yang berkelipan sesekali.

Namun, yang menarik perhatian pria itu bukanlah benda-benda yang berserakan dihadapannya. Ia menatap lurus pada sebuah tabung yang disambungkan dengan beberapa kabel dengan ukuran beragam. Lampu-lampu navigator kecil berkedip-kedip dengan cepat, menandakan sedang berjalannya suatu proses—entah proses apa yang sedang berjalan.

Di dalam tabung itu terdapat sebuah—bukan, kalian akan dimarahi bila menyebut 'itu' sebuah, karena 'itu' bukanlah benda. Tentu saja.

Bagi pria itu, 'itu' bukanlah sebuah benda.

Ia mengacak rambut merah lepeknya yang berantakan menjadi makin berantakan. Ia tersenyum melihat isi tabung itu.

"_Emotion transfer, complete,"_

Suara monoton kembali terdengar. Ia kembali fokus ke layar monitor dihadapannya. Ia mulai mengetik—yang kalian sendiri mungkin tak akan mengerti apa yang ia ketik—dengan cepat.

"_System boot, started,"_

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada isi tabung itu. Ia menghela napas, lagi.

"Sebentar lagi saatnya kau lahir ke dunia, sayang."

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Natsundroid**

** Disclaimer**: Om **Hiro Mashima** :)

* * *

Pria itu—sebut saja Profesor Igneel Dragneel—melucuti satu persatu kabel yang menempel di dinding tabung dengan hati-hati. Senyumnya tak pernah padam sejak pemberitahuan terakhir berbunyi bahwa 'itu' yang telah ia nanti-nantikan sudah siap beroperasi. Ia membuka kunci tabung itu dengan cekatan namun hati-hati—tentu ia masih punya otak untuk tidak celaka dalam pekerjaannya kali ini walau ia sudah tak sabar.

'Dia' akan lahir. Hari ini, tepat di depan matanya.

Jantungnya berdebar hebat ketika ia mengeluarkan 'itu' dari dalam tabung. Di letakkannya 'itu' dalam posisi duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Tak lama, cengirannya melebar ketika melihat 'itu' telah membuka matanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa sih 'itu' yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Igneel?

"Selamat malam, Natsu... kau mengenalku?" sapa Igneel dengan riang sembari memegangi kedua pundak 'itu'—yang baru saja diberi nama Natsu oleh Igneel. Rupanya sang professor berambut merah ini baru saja menciptakan seorang (atau sebuah?) _android_, robot yang menyerupai manusia dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa hebat.

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ia mengangguk pelan, melihat sosok yang terekam dalam pengelihatannya.

"Ayah..." gumam Natsu pelan.

Igneel tersenyum makin melebar, ia lalu menuntun Natsu untuk berdiri. "Kau tahu namamu sendiri?" tanya Igneel lembut.

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ya, namaku Natsu Dragneel, anak dari Igneel Dragneel, seorang profesor yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan robot dan game. Aku akan memulai tahun ajaran baru di Fairy Academy—sebuah sekolah menegah atas di pinggiran kota Magnolia—seminggu lagi," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit monoton dengan lancar.

Igneel terkesima melihat apa yang baru saja ia ciptakan, lalu senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan kanan Natsu lalu menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat dulu, aku antar kau ke kamarmu." Ujar Igneel. Namun, Natsu tiba-tiba melepas tangannya, membuat Igneel sedikit tersentak.

"Tidak usah, Ayah. Aku tahu kamarku di mana... kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti aku tak tahu apa-apa?" ujar Natsu sedikit bingung sembari menggaruk pipinya. Ya, tubuh Natsu bukanlah seperti robot pada umumnya, tubuhnya seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Ia lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai _Humandroid_—manusia setengah robot—daripada robot betulan.

Igneel sempat melongo karena kaget, namun ia cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang lalu menepuk kepala 'putra'-nya lembut. "Maafkan Ayah."

Natsu menggeleng lalu meringis—menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya pada ayahnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Igneel terdiam menatap punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh, ia menunduk lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang gelap, menutup pintu lalu duduk di depan monitor seperti yang ia biasa lalukan.

"Sepertinya proses penyatuan _memory fragments_nya berjalan lancar," gumam Igneel pelan meneliti lembaran-lembaran yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya

Matanya beralih ke bingkai kecil yang menghiasi mejanya. Ia menatap sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terdapat di atas meja di samping monitor yang berjejer. Ia usap pelan bingkai foto itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata turun dari manik merahnya.

"Natsu, akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu lagi." Isak Igneel sembari tersenyum getir. Di usapnya foto keluarga yang menampakkan empat orang—sepasang suami istri dan dua orang anak. "Walau mungkin, aku tak akan sanggup bersama kalian lagi, Grandine, Wendy..."

* * *

Rumah besar yang terletak agak terpisah dari kota itu tampak tenang. Bangunannya yang megah dikelilingi taman yang luas dan indah yang dipenuhi bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Di tengah-tengah jalan utama menuju pintu utama bangunan yang hampir menyerupai istana tersebut, terdapat air mancur bundar dengan patung indah di tengahnya.

Rumah kediaman konglomerat Heartfilia benar-benar indah, nyaman dan siapapun pasti ingin memilikinya. Tak heran banyak maling-maling dari yang kelas kakap sampai kacangan mencoba membobol rumah ini.

Sayangnya, usaha mereka selalu digagalkan para penjaga rumah yang kelewat banyak.

Oke, sekarang bukan saatnya mendeskripsikan rumah dan para maling yang ingin kecipratan kekayaan dengan menghalalkan segala cara, termasuk mencuri.

Di dalam rumah itu, tinggal sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat kontras dengan rumah yang begitu megah yang mereka tinggali. Keluarga itu hanya berjumlah tiga orang—sepasang suami istri dan satu orang anak.

Jude Heartfilia, sang kepala rumah tangga sekaligus presedir Heartfilia Corp., yang berkecimpung di dunia robot dan game yang sukses.

Saat ini, Jude sedang berbicara lewat telepon genggamnya dengan seseorang di seberang sana yang kelihatannya penting. Melihat dari kedutan di pelipis bapak yang sudah mulai berumur ini, kelihatannya hal yang ia bicarakan benar-benar penting.

"Kalau begitu, tetap awasi dia. Kabari aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku mengandalkanmu, Skiadrum." Ujarnya setengah berbisik lalu dibarengi dengan anggukan beberapa kali. Ia menghela napas lega, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya, menjawab apa yang di lontarkan lawan bicaranya. "Intinya, aku juga mengandalkanmu untuk mengawasi anak itu... aku tak mau rencana kita gagal. Kalau rencana ini sampai gagal, aku sangsi dia tak akan membiarkan kita semua hidup."

Jude mengakhiri pembicaraannya tepat saat pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Ia mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari telepon genggam yang ia pegang menuju seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang ia ikat dua bergaya _pigtail_.

"Ayah, besok aku boleh keluar untuk membeli peralatan sekolah bersama Levy-chan? Berhubung minggu depan aku sudah harus masuk sekolah." Ujarnya dengan sopan, berdiri menghadap ayahnya.

Jude mengangguk menatap putrinya. "Boleh, asalkan jangan pulang terlalu malam, Lucy."

Gadis yang dipanggil Lucy itu mengangguk, menuruti perintah ayahnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berbalik keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Lucy menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan halus, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak agak jauh di lantai dua. Ia berlari di koridor panjang dengan riang sembari mengetik pesan untuk sahabatnya, Levy McGarden yang akan pergi bersamanya besok.

Lucy yang sebegitunya senang karena diberi izin ayahnya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku sesaat. Ia menundukan wajahnya pelan, untuk melihat apa yang ia injak. Ia angkat kaki kanannya agar ia bisa melihat bawah sepatu sandal berwarna pink yang ia kenakan. Cairan menjijikan menghiasi sol sepatunya disertai serangga yang sangat ia benci sudah mati gepeng karena injakan super dari kakinya.

"KE-KECOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy mencopot sepatu sandalnya yang ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah lalu lari pontang panting seperti maling dikejar polisi dengan muka horor ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Sialan itu kecoa, untung sudah mati, kalo enggak... ah, mati berdiri kali aku, ya..." gumamku dengan bersandar di daun pintu kamarku. Napasku tersengal, tentu saja, kecoa itu selain menjijikan tampangnya juga mengerikan, tahu? Amit-amiiit deh, gak akan aku kenakan sepatu sandal itu lagi! Sialan itu kecoa, dia sudah menodai sepatu sandal kesayanganku, huh.

Aku berjalan lunglai lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur empuk berukuran _king size_ yang dilengkapi dengan sprai, bantal, guling serta selimut berwarna pink lembut yang sangat nyaman. Aku membenamkan kepalaku, merasakan betapa nyamannya tempat tidur ini.

Aku lalu menggelinding, terlentang dengan kaki terbuka lebar lalu menatap layar handphoneku. Belum ada balasan dari Levy. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengingat seminggu lagi aku akhirnya bisa bersekolah di Fairy Academy, sekolah yang sangat aku impi-impikan. Aku tak menyangka ayah akan menyetujui keputusanku untuk bersekolah di sana. Mengingat ayah yang selalu ingin memasukanku ke sekolah yang dipenuhi para anak-anak pejabat. Terima kasih untuk ibuku yang cantik yang sudah membujuk ayah agar aku didaftarkan di Fairy Academy. Walaupun aku memang anak konglomerat, tapi aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup selayaknya anak remaja biasanya yang bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja seperti yang biasa di ceritakan di novel-novel remaja ataupun drama-drama di televisi. Oh ya, dan aku juga ingin merasakan petualangan yang tak terlupakan bersama teman-teman seperti di _anime_ yang biasanya aku tonton.

Aaah, aku harap di sana aku juga mengalami hal berbau romansa yang didambakan seluruh gadis remaja pada umumnya.

Jujur saja, sedari aku lahir sampai sekarang akan menjadi murid SMA, aku belum pernah punya pacar atau yang lebih kalian kenal dengan istilah jomblo.

Huh, bagaimana bisa aku merasakan hal-hal indah seperti itu? Tiap hari ayah selalu berkoar-koar tentang perusahaan, keturunan, kewajiban seorang Heartfilia dan bla bla bla yang bahkan menurutku tak penting.

Kecuali jika ayah sudah membicarakan tentang game yang akan perusahaannya rilis, hehe. Kalau itu aku kelewat peduli sampai setiap detik aku tanyakan detilnya—maksudnya sih agar aku diberikan game itu secara gratis oleh ayah. Walaupun game itu hasil dari perusahaan ayahku, ayah juga tak semena-mena memberikannya secara cuma-Cuma, lho. Pelit, 'kan?

Pelit-pelit begitu juga ayah yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarga, sih, aku tak boleh mengeluh, ya 'kan?

Aku merasakan sesuatu bergetar pelan dari samping bantalku. Aku meraba-raba, bermaksud mencari benda bergetar tersebut yang sudah pasti adalah handphoneku. Aku membuka kunci layarnya dengan cekatan lalu membuka pesan teks yang baru saja sampai.

Sudah kuduga, pasti dari Levy. Ia sangat girang karena tahu aku diperbolehkan pergi dengannya besok pagi. Yah, jujur saja, aku memang sangat susah mendapat izin keluar bersama teman. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, ayah memang tak memperbolehkanku karena tingginya tingkat kriminalitas yang tersebar di luaran sana. Aku tahu maksud ayah baik, ia tak mau aku terluka karena penjahat yang mengetahui aku anak dari keturunan Heartfilia, dan aku menghargai keputusan ayah tersebut.

Hah, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku benci menjadi keturunan dari keluarga yang kelewat kaya.

Walaupun memang aku terlahir dari keluarga Heartfilia yang sudah terkenal sampai pelosok, aku tak pernah menunjukan secara langsung kalau aku putri tunggal keluarga ini. Bahkan saat di tempat kursus—yang hebatnya ayah memperbolehkanku mengikuti kursus mata pelajaran yang notabene tempat umum daripada memanggil guru les ke rumah—orang-orang bahkan tak mengenaliku anak konglomerat karena penampilanku tak ada kaya-kayanya. Yah, yang aku maksud di sini, aku berpenampilan sederhana layaknya remaja normal, itu saja.

Aku juga mengenal Levy, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser dan Lisanna Strauss dari tempat kursus itu. Aku bersyukur mengenal mereka karena mereka berbeda. Mereka benar-benar tulus bersahabat denganku walaupun mereka tahu aku anak konglomerat. Dan mereka pula lah yang mengajakku bersekolah di Fairy Academy dengan alasan agar persahabatan kami tak hanya sekedar _'sahabat di tempat les-lesan'._

Yah, intinya, aku benar-benar mensyukuri apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku sekarang.

Aku membalas pesan teks dari Levy dengan cepat lalu mengatur alarmku agar aku tak bangun kesiangan. Kan gak lucu membiarkan Levy menungguku terlalu lama hanya karena aku bangun kesiangan, hehe.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu dengan cepat kesadaranku sudah teralihkan menuju ke alam mimpi. Selamat malam.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Afterwords:**

Cinta itu... jika ditahan, dipendam semakin lama, rasanya sakit kan? Jika tak diutarakan, cinta itu akan di ambil orang, direbut dari dirimu sehingga hanya penyesalan yang tersisa, 'kan?

Nah, cinta itu mirip fanfic, yang kalau kelamaan dipendam, disimpan dalam draft, lama-kelamaan idenya akan diambil sama orang lain... makanya, karena aku nggak mau nyesel, ya aku publish aja fanfic ini :'DDDD /dor /oi

Oke, kata-kata gue di atas kesannya kayak menjilat banget, yak. Yah, karena sayanya nggak enak sih soalnya banyak fanfic yang numpuk, wkwkwk. Tapi tenang, gak akan ada yang aku discontinued, kok... aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang sudah aku publish demi kalian yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini :')

Oh iya, bagi yang mau ikutan, **NaLu Day Fanfic Competition akan segera di mulai**, lho... akhir April, dan keterangan selengkapnya bisa dilihat di official accountnya, linknya ada di bio saya, ya!

Nah, akhir kata, **review, ya. Review dari anda adalah penghargaan bagi saya sekaligus penyemangat karena dukungan anda semua.** Dan saya sangat mengharapkannya :)

Saa, salam manis!

-Nacchan.


	2. Ikatan dan Takdir

Aku juga mengenal Levy, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser dan Lisanna Strauss dari tempat kursus itu. Aku bersyukur mengenal mereka karena mereka berbeda. Mereka benar-benar tulus bersahabat denganku walaupun mereka tahu aku anak konglomerat. Dan mereka pula lah yang mengajakku bersekolah di Fairy Academy dengan alasan agar persahabatan kami tak hanya sekedar _'sahabat di tempat les-lesan'._

Yah, intinya, aku benar-benar mensyukuri apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku sekarang.

Aku membalas pesan teks dari Levy dengan cepat lalu mengatur alarmku agar aku tak bangun kesiangan. Kan gak lucu membiarkan Levy menungguku terlalu lama hanya karena aku bangun kesiangan, hehe.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu dengan cepat kesadaranku sudah teralihkan menuju ke alam mimpi. Selamat malam.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Natsundroid**

** Disclaimer**: Om **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Cerah, walau awan putih lebih banyak mendominasi langit biru muda nan indah di atas sana. Aku tersenyum sembari berjalan menyusuri komplek pertokoan di tengah kota. Mata karamelku mengamati toko-toko yang aku lewati, terkadang aku berhenti karena tertarik dengan apa yang mataku rekam, seperti pakaian, aksesoris, dan yang lainnya.

Oke Lucy, jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Sobatmu sudah menunggu.

Aku berjalan riang sembari bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu yang terputar dari _earphone_ merah jambu yang kukenakan. Huaaah, sungguh, udara di kota Magnolia ini terhitung masih bersih walaupun padat penduduk. Cuaca yang tak terlalu panas juga mendukung sekali untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Sangat sempurna—

—ya, sempurna jika kau tak merasa diamati seseorang. Bukan, seseorang masih belum ada apa-apanya.

Iya, aku tahu sekarang aku sedang dikuntit oleh segerombolan _bodyguard_ bodoh kiriman Ayahku. Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengabaikannya.

Eh, kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja. Jika kau yang jadi aku, aku yakin kau juga akan langsung mengetahuinya karena para _bodyguard_ bodoh milik keluargaku ini sama sekali tak bisa bersembunyi. Bisa-bisanya mereka menguntitku secara terang-terangan dengan taktik bocah seperti berpura-pura santai sembari membaca koran tetapi koran itu dibolongi sehingga ia bisa mengamatimu. Dan bodohnya lagi, koran itu dilubangi dengan lubang yang besar-besar sehingga mata mereka terlihat sedang mengawasi.

Sungguh, mereka ini bolot atau kelewat tolol?

Oke, sama saja.

Yah, gini-gini juga aku kenal semua pekerja yang ada di rumahku. Sudahlah Lucy, abaikan saja mereka.

Langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sembari tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa orang yang wajahnya begitu familiar juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum mereka ketika aku membalas lambaian tangan orang yang menyambutku.

Itu mereka, Levy dan kawan-kawannya.

Eh, aku pikir aku akan pergi hanya berdua dengan Levy. Ah sudahlah, semakin ramai semakin asyik, kan. Toh, jarang-jarang aku bisa dapat kesempatan _hangout_ bareng mereka, kecuali saat jadwal les, dan itu tidak termasuk _hangout_.

"Lu-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" aku tersenyum ketika Levy menghampiriku, menarik tanganku untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah bergabung dengan tiga orang lainnya, Levy melepas tanganku. aku terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Kalian sudah menunggu lama, ya?" ujarku sembari berjongkok membenarkan tali sepatu kets putih bertali merah yang aku kenakan. Aku mengencangkan ikatannya lalu kembali berdiri sembari melompat kecil lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, membuat helaian rambutku yang aku ikat _twintail_ dengan beberapa bagian yang aku biarkan terurai bergerak melawan gravitasi.

Oke, sepertinya adegan ini kelewat manis. Ah biarlah, memang dasarnya aku manis kan. Ufufu.

"Tidak juga, kok, santai saja!" ujar Lisanna riang. "Dan dari penampilanmu hari ini, aku tebak kau pasti sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus." Lisanna mengusap dagunya, layaknya detektif yang sedang menganalisis sebuah kasus.

Aku tertawa, "Tentu! Karena hari ini aku bisa _hangout_ bersama kalian, bagaimana bisa aku sedih? Hahaha! Dan hari ini aku terbebas dari kekangan ayah." Ujarku riang lalu merangkul Lisanna yang ia balas dengan cengiran.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Erza tersenyum kearahku. "Lalu yang itu apa?" ia menunjuk langsung ke arah _bodyguard_ keluargaku yang secara terang-terangan menampakan kepala mereka dari balik tembok di sela-sela gedung.

Aku mendecih keras, sengaja agar para _bodyguard_ yang mengira mereka masih berhasil bersembunyi dariku sadar kalau aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka menyembunyikan sosok mereka di balik tembok.

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku tak peduli." Ujarku sinis yang dibalas anggukan maklum dari Erza.

"Anu..." Juvia, yang sedari tadi diam saja, ikut tersenyum. "Lucy-san memangnya kenapa sampai diikuti _bodyguard_ segala?" tanyanya yang membuatku mendengus. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Mungkin karena hari ini aku memilih jalan kaki ketimbang diantar sopir," ujarku yang sukses membuat teman-temanku cengo. Terlebih Levy. Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran, "Memangnya kenapa? Terlalu aneh ya untuk seorang Lucy?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

Levy tersenyum _awkward_ menatapku, "Yah... seperti itulah..."

"Ah sudahlah, kalau begitu ayo _hunting_ alat tulis. Kita terlalu banyak buang waktu." Ujar Erza yang sudah mendahului kami memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti biasa, orang ini selalu menjadi sosok pemimpin. Tapi, itulah yang aku suka dari seorang Erza.

Kami semua memasuki pusat perbelanjaan dengan canda tawa yang sesekali terlontar dari mulut kami. Jujur saja, inilah hari yang paling kutunggu. Hari di mana aku bisa keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan bebas bersama teman-teman, layaknya remaja normal biasa tanpa beban kekangan darimanapun.

Ah, tak usah pedulikan para bodyguard itu, aku yakin mereka tak akan melakukan macam-macam seperti menggangguku atau apa. Mereka hanya melihatku dari jauh, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Jadi aku tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Dan, aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau mulai hari ini, takdirku berubah.

* * *

Matahari yang makin menjulang tinggi menyinari Magnolia, membuat cuaca di luar sana semakin panas saja. Walaupun awan-awan putih keabu-abuan itu sedikit menutupi cahaya yang dipancarkan sang mentari, hawa panas yang terpancar tetap saja membuat gerah orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas.

Sama saja dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang satu ini. Walaupun merasa gerah, mata merah tajamnya terus mengamati pusat perbelanjaan yang menjadi tujuan Lucy dan kawan-kawannya dari kejauhan. Rambut hitam kelamnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok kemudi sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat di seberang pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, namun tak terlalu mencolok. Sembari menatap layar handphonenya, Ia mendengus, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas kepada seseorang gadis (atau wanita?) yang duduk di jok belakang.

Ia lalu menatap pusat perbelanjaan lagi, terus memandanginya dengan tatapan bosan. Sampai seseorang—bukan, dua orang menarik perhatiannya. Ia membelalakan mata merah darahnya, wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia melaporkan hal yang ia lihat kepada gadis itu. Sang gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat panjang pun ikut terbelalak, lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang sang pria, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Ia langsung memerintah sang pria menelepon seorang pria lainnya.

Ketika telepon telah tersambung, sang pria berambut hitam itu langsung menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa lawan bicaranya kaget, lewat suara sang lawan bicara yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Sang pria berambut hitam itu terbelalak ketika lawan bicaranya memberi titah, "Awasi mereka, jika sampai mereka kontak dengan Lucy, bawa Lucy pulang segera." Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyetujui titah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Skiadrum." Ia menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar kata terakhir dari lawan bicaranya sebelum ia memutus telepon secara sepihak.

Pria yang kini diketahui identitasnya sebagai Skiadrum tersebut melempar _handphone_nya ke dalam dashboard lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mendecih berulang-ulang, membuat gadis yang duduk di jok belakang mobil sedikit khawatir.

"Skiadrum, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sang gadis. Skiadrum melirik sang gadis, matanya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mavis." Jawab Skiadrum sekenanya sebelum ia kembali memperhatikan kedua makhluk yang menarik perhatiannya tadi memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. "Aku akan mengikuti mereka. Kau tunggulah di sini." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Mavis, Skiadrum turun dari mobil dan mengikuti kedua orang itu dalam diam.

* * *

Di pojok rak-rak buku yang menampilkan jejeran komik dan novel yang membuat para kutu buku _ngiler_, segerombolan gadis yang beranggotakan lima orang sedang dengan damainya ber_fangirling _ria karena banyak novel dan komik keluaran baru yang judulnya bisa dibilang sangat menggiurkan.

Oke, sebenarnya yang ber_fangirling_ hanyalah dua orang, tiga lainnya hanya bisa menatap pasrah kedua kawannya yang mulai membuat kerusuhan.

"Levy-chan, Levy-chan, lihat! Ini komik _'Dewa Gelandangan' _yang _anime_nya baru tamat itu, loh! Ah, akhirnya terbit juga, kyaa!" teriak Lucy sembari memeluk erat komik keluaran baru yang ia temukan. Semburat-semburat merah muda memenuhi wajahnya yang senyumnya sudah kelewatan. Bagaimana tidak, kedua ujung bibirnya hampir menyentuh kedua telinganya.

Baiklah, itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Levy yang mendengar sahabatnya membawakan komik keluaran baru padanya pun ikut tertarik. Matanya terbelalak, berbinar begitu terangnya ketika melihat komik yang dibawa sahabatnya.

"Ah, Lu-chan! Kau ingin membelinya? Kalau iya, setelah kau baca aku pinjam ya!" ujarnya sembari membolak-balik komik pilihan kawannya tersebut. Permintaannya pun disetujui oleh Lucy dengan anggukan yang kelewat semangat.

Lucy, menghela napas berat, lelah karena kegiatan _fangirling_nya yang kelewat semangat. "Tentu saja, Levy-chan! Apa sih yang enggak buat... ka... mu...HAAAAA!" mata Lucy membulat sempurna ketika menatap sebuah novel bersampul hitam dengan sampul bergambar dua orang remaja—yang satu gadis berambut panjang, sedangkan yang satunya seorang pria ganteng seumuran anak SMA—dengan tulisan _'Malam Karnaval Berdarah'_ sebagai judulnya.

"Lu-chan, kau kena—" ucapan Levy terpotong ketika Lucy langsung berlari ke rak yang berada di seberang rak komik.

Lucy yang sudah kelewat excited, langsung membalas perkataan Levy yang belum selesai dengan teriakan keras—yang tidak terlalu keras juga. Bagaimana, ya... entahlah. "itu lanjutan novel Omen, buku ketiga! Aku mau beli—auch!" teriakan Lucy terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba menabrak sebuah tubuh. Ia terdorong ke belakang, untungnya ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga ia tak jatuh terjungkal.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yang melihat Lucy yang tak sengaja menabrak seseorang menghampiri Lucy. Erza, Lisanna dan Juvia yang mendengar kerusuhan yang disebabkan kedua kawannya pun ikut menghampiri. Mereka memanggil nama Lucy hampir dengan _timing_ yang berbarengan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Erza sembari memegang pundak Lucy, yang balas dengan gelengan kepala, menandakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

Lucy yang tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berantakan yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Lucy tergagap, membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, meminta maaf karena keteledorannya.

"Ah... i-iya..." jawab pemuda itu pelan. Suaranya yang begitu halus terdengar begitu manis di telinga Lucy yang sukses melukiskan semburat merah muda tipis di pipi porselennya.

Lisanna menyelentik kening Lucy pelan, "Makanya lain kali hati-hati, dong." Ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Lucy yang menggembungkan pipinya.

Lisanna menatap orang yang di tabrak Lucy tadi, matanya membulat, kaget. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu, ia sedikit tersentak akibat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Loh... Natsu?" gumam Lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

Erza yang juga terheran, ikut mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu oleh Lisanna tadi. "Kau... sejak kapan kembali, Natsu? Astaga sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di rumah nenekmu sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengingat melihat wajahmu lagi! Kau sudah dewasa, Natsu!" Erza dan Lisanna yang terlalu girang karena melihat Natsu yang sepertinya teman semasa kecil mereka langsung menghampiri Natsu yang kini wajahnya terheran-heran.

Tentu saja, bukannya Natsu lupa teman-teman masa kecilnya ini, hanya saja... dia merasakan ada yang aneh. Kembali? Rumah nenek? Apa-apaan semuanya. Ia tak ingat pernah ke rumah neneknya.

"Eh... a-apa—" gumam Natsu yang langsung terputus ketika Erza menanyakan sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya terbengong.

"Natsu, bagaimana kabar Wendy dan Tante Grandine?"

Hah?

Natsu masih bengong menatap Erza dan Lisanna yang kini sudah merangkulnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda ia tak mengerti apapun yang mereka berdua katakan. Ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa Wendy dan Grandine yang disebut-sebut itu.

Ketika ia hendak membuka suaranya, kepalanya ditepuk pelan oleh sebuah tangan besar yang hangat. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang menepuk kepalanya tersebut.

"Hai, Erza, Strauss cilik, apa kabar? Sudah lama tak bertemu, ya!" ujar pria berambut merah yang memakai kacamata berframe hitam yang cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Ia menunjukan cengiran lebar yang terkesan bersahabat.

"Paman Igneel, jangan panggil aku Strauss cilik!" protes Lisanna yang sudah merengut. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang malah disambut dengan tawa renyah dari Igneel.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Ah, sedang bersama teman-teman rupanya." Ucap Igneel riang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu-satu para gadis manis yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Namun, seketika matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Lucy. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget.

Lucy membalas tatapan Igneel dengan senyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Igneel tersentak dari lamunannya lalu cepat-cepat memasang senyum yang malah terlihat aneh. Lucy yang sedikit heran karena senyum Igneel, memilih diam tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Ah iya, Natsu... syal kotak-kotakmu kemana?" ujar Lisanna sembari menunjuk pada syal abu kebiru-biruan yang dikenakan Natsu yang ia padukan dengan kaos berlengan panjang putih dengan balutan rompi yang senada dengan syalnya.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengernyit, wajahnya jelas menampakan raut bingung. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika Natsu ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba Igneel langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dilontarkan padanya.

"Natsu hanya ingin memakai syal ini, kok. Dia sudah bosan dengan syal yang itu." Jawab Igneel santai.

Namun, dilihat dari raut wajah Lisanna, ia seperti kurang puas dengan jawaban Igneel. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sembari menggumamkan "Oh," pelan.

Lucy yang sedari tadi diam menatap Natsu, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Ah, maafkan yang tadi, ya. Namaku Lucy Heart—um, ah, cukup Lucy saja. Salam kenal!" Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu yang langsung dibalas Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal juga, _Luigi_!" ujar Natsu menjabat tangan Lucy. Lucy tersentak ketika mendengar Natsu salah menyebutkan namanya.

"Aduh, Dragneel-san, namaku Lucy, bukan Luigi." Ujarnya sambil meringis.

Natsu terkekeh, "Maaf deh, Lucy. Dan panggil aku Natsu saja tanpa embel-embel apapun, oke? Kita teman, kan?" ujar Natsu dengan semangatnya. Membuat semburat tipis kembali terlukis di pipi Lucy.

Lucy terbengong mendengar pernyataan Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja menganggapnya sebagai teman padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti relung hati Lucy, begitu hangat, namun juga menggelikan.

Matanya memanas, air mata kini berebut memenuhi manik karamel hangat itu. Ia begitu senang, dan baru kali ini ada orang yang padahal baru bertemu dengannya dan langsung menganggap dirinya sebagai teman.

Ah, untuk urusan Levy, Lisanna, Erza dan Juvia, mereka berempat tak bisa langsung menjadi teman Lucy karena waktu itu ia terus diawasi oleh _bodyguard_nya sehingga mereka berempat tak bisa langsung dekat dengan Lucy.

Dan kali ini, Lucy akhirnya merasakan betapa bahagianya mendapat teman secara langsung.

Lucy menunjukan senyum manisnya kepada Natsu. Ketika ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu, bahunya di tepuk oleh sebuah tangan besar.

Lucy menoleh, mendapatkan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia menundukan kepalanya, sebagai tanda hormat pada Lucy. "Heartfilia-sama, saatnya anda pulang." Ujar pria itu.

"Tapi Skiadrum-san, aku—" Lucy hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia menunduk, menatap kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap teman-temannya.

"Tak apa, Lu-chan, mungkin kita bisa lanjut kapan-kapan. Toh kita akan satu sekolah kan!" ujar Levy riang.

"Juvia pikir, memang sudah saatnya Lucy-san pulang." Juvia melontarkan senyumnya pada Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Setelah berpamitan ia berbalik, berjalan mendahului Skiadrum tanpa mengetahui Skiadrum yang menatap Igneel dengan tatapan penuh hormat, sembari menganggukan kepalanya yang Igneel balas dengan anggukan juga dan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku sama sekali tak menghampiri ruang kerja Ayahku walau hanya sekadar untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku sudah kembali. Sumpah, apa-apaan kelakuannya tadi. Dia terus saja mengekangku dengan menyuruh Skiadrum-san mengintaiku! Aku pikir ia hanya akan menyuruh para _bodyguard_ bolot itu. Tapi kenapa Skiadrum-san juga ikut-ikutan mengintaiku?

Aku menghempaskan badanku pada tempat tidur empukku, tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Pandanganku menerawang, menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarku.

Cih, sampai kapanpun, rasa kesalku terhadap Ayah memang tak akan pernah berubah.

Yah, walaupun aku senang telah mendapat teman baru. Pemuda bernama Natsu itu ternyata teman semasa kecil Erza dan Lisanna, ya. Tapi kenapa gerak-geriknya aneh? Seperti apapun pertanyaan yang Erza dan Lisanna lontarkan tak ada yang ia jawab.

Ah, biarlah, aku toh belum sepenuhnya mengenal Natsu. Kira-kira apakah umurnya seumuran denganku, ya?

Dan, kapan aku bisa bertemu Natsu lagi? Sial, mana aku belum sempat meminta e-mail dan nomor _handphone-_nya, pula!

Oke, lupakan si Natsu itu. Intinya sekarang kenapa Ayah mengirimkan Skiadrum-san dan mobil pribadiku untuk menjemputku tadi? Bukankan aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku hari ini hanya ingin berjalan kaki? Seharusnya tak mungkin ia melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalaupun memang Ayah hanya tak ingin aku kenapa-napa di jalan, dia sudah cukup mengirimkan _bodyguard_ segudang seperti tadi, tak perlu sampai mengirimkan mobil segala.

Aku tak terlalu peduli pada Skiadrum-san. Iya, dia adalah salah satu asisten terpercaya Ayah. Ia juga bekerja sebagai profesor di perusahaan Ayah. Intinya, dia bukanlah orang sembarangan, ia sangat cerdas.

Mungkin aku harus menanyakan semua ini pada Ayah.

Ketika aku hendak berdiri dari tempat tidurku, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku mengingat betapa kesalnya aku terhadap kelakuan Ayah hari ini.

Ah sudahlah, mungkin besok saja aku tanyakan.

Aku mengambil beberapa baju ganti, melupakan semua upaya yang Ayah lakukan padaku hari ini. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Afterwords**:

Hola! _Nacchandroid is here, my lovely readers! _/idih /dibuang.

ufufu, kali ini Natsundroid yang aku update, hehe. Makasih lho dukungan kalian, aku terharu sekali :'D

Dan ada yang bilang ini seperti Astro Boy? ufufu, mungkin begitu, mungkin juga bukan. Lihat saja nanti :)

Dan berhubung Natsundroid plotnya agak berat, aku janji gak terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu buat update ini fic, huehehehe.

Oh iya, itu, saya memasukan beberapa judul yang mungkin terlihat maksa banget di fic atas. Ya, seperti Dewa Gelandangan (translate dari Noragami) dan Malam Karnaval Berdarah karya Lexie Xu :'D oke, itu cuma iseng kok, lol.

dan kali ini saya nggak proofread lho, kalau ada kesalahan kasih tahu saya ya, wwwww.

Dan, saatnya balas review!

* * *

**Hannyanpuu**: lololol apasih lo, jahat amat sama gue :'D ini udah apdet cyiiin

* * *

Dan sisanya sudah saya balas lewat PM :3

oke, akhir kata, Review wajib lho! *todong pensil* /gak

Dan saya mau men_despair_in OTP Shuuen no Shiori dulu, deh, dadah! *nangis*

Salam galau,

Nacchan.


End file.
